Badges
Badges Concept ROBLOX awards badges to players who accomplish specific deeds. Some of these badges are very easy to get while others can only be earned by expert players. Types of Badges Combat Initiation This badge was granted when a player scored 10 victories in games that use classic combat scripts. This badge was discontinued in Summer 2015. Warrior This badge was granted when a player scored 100 or more victories in games that use classic combat scripts. This badge was discontinued in Summer 2015. Bloxxer This badge was granted when a player scored at least 250 victories, and fewer than 250 wipeouts, in games that use classic combat scripts. This badge was discontinued in Summer 2015. Official Model Maker This badge is awarded to players whose creations are so awesome, ROBLOX endorsed them. Owners of this badge probably have great scripting and building skills. Homestead The homestead badge is earned by having your personal place visited 100 times. Players who achieve this have demonstrated their ability to build cool things that other Robloxians were interested enough in to check out. Get a jump-start on earning this reward by inviting people to come visit your place. = Bricksmith The Bricksmith badge is earned by having a popular personal place. Once your place has been visited 1000 times, you will receive this award. Robloxians with Bricksmith badges are accomplished builders who were able to create a place that people wanted to explore a thousand times. They no doubt know a thing or two about putting bricks together. Inviter This badge was awarded during the Inviter Program, which ran from 2009 to 2013. It has been retired and is no longer available. = Friendship This badge is given to players who have embraced the Roblox community and have made at least 20 friends. People who have this badge are good people to know and can probably help you out if you are having trouble. Administrator This badge identifies an account as belonging to a Roblox administrator. Only official Roblox administrators will possess this badge. = Welcome To The Club This badge is awarded to players who have ever belonged to the illustrious Builders Club. These players are part of a long tradition of ROBLOX greatness. Builder's Club Members of the illustrious Builders Club display this badge proudly. The Builders Club is a paid premium service. Members receive several benefits: they earn a daily income of 15 ROBUX, they can sell their creations to others in the Roblox Catalog, they get the ability to browse the web site without external ads, and they receive the exclusive Builders Club construction hat!!!! Turbo Builder's Club Members of the exclusive Turbo Builders Club are some of the most dedicated ROBLOXians. The Turbo Builders Club is a paid premium service. Members receive many of the benefits received in the regular Builders Club, in addition to a few more exclusive upgrades: they earn a daily income of 35 ROBUX, they can sell their creations to others in the Roblox Catalog, they get the ability to browse the web site without external ads, they receive the exclusive Turbo Builders Club red site managers hat, and they receive an exclusive gear item. Outrageous Builders Club Members of Outrageous Builders Club are VIP ROBLOXians. They are the cream of the crop. The Outrageous Builders Club is a paid premium service. Members receive 100 groups, 60 ROBUX per day, and many other benefits. Veteran This badge recognizes members who have played ROBLOX for one year or more. They are stalwart community members who have stuck with us over countless releases, and have helped shape ROBLOX into the game that it is today. These medalists are the true steel, the core of the Robloxian history ... and its future USER ESTATISTICS When you go to your homepage on ROBLOX, you will notice a box titled '''Statistics'''. Inside this box are some numbers. This is what they track: * Join Date * Place Visits * Forum Posts * Clothing Sales * Model Sales Join Date Wil_slender Place Visits How many place visits you have achieved. Forum Posts The number of posts you have contributed to the public forums. Clothing Sales The number of shirts, T-shirts, Or pants you have sold... Model Sales The number of models you have sold... Topbar At the top of your profile, you see more statistics. Here is what you see: = Friends How many friends you have! Followers How many people are following you! Following How many people you are following! RAP How much RAP you have from buying/trading limited items! ROBUX - CONCEPT Robux is the currency of Roblox. They are mostly earned by Builder's Club users but can also be purchased through the ROBUX Shop. ROBUX may also be used to advertise your creations throughout the site. TIX OR TICKETS Tickets were earned by other people going to your place or a daily log in bonus of 10 tickets, and were rewarded with fabulous prizes. The primary way to get tickets was to either make a cool place, and then having people to visit it or by selling something. For every person that visits your place, you used to get 1 tickets. However, if the place was Builders Club only, you get 10 tickets per visit. The tickets could be spent on items in the Catalog. Tickets could also be used to advertise your creations throughout the site.